


Switching

by NienorWinchester



Series: Destiel PWP Drabbles [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Bottom!Cas, Dom!Cas, Drabble, Grace Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Switching, Top!Cas, bottom!Dean, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:06:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9367214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NienorWinchester/pseuds/NienorWinchester
Summary: Just another smutty PWP drabble, for reasons. :) Some hot nights with Dean and Cas.





	

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language and it wasn't so easy to starting writing in English. I'm still new in this and my beta, deangirlcnk80q3 helped me a lot with my fic. Thank you, darling, you are my saviour. :)

Dean loves the dominant side of Cas. He's restless, he's bossy and he's fucking him so good that Dean can barely see straight. Cas’cock is thrusting in him so deep and good, Dean feels his angel in his throat.

Dean loves it when Cas’ grace is binding him to the bed and he has no other choice but to take it. Moaning, squirming and begging for his angel’s mercy, begging to just let him come.

These nights are the best. He’s sated, satisfied and so hopelessly in love that it would be embarassing to admit how much he’s gone on Cas.

But there are nights when they turn the tables and these nights are Dean’s favourites too.

When they switch, well, Dean's a slut for this side of Cas. Cas always wants Dean to take him on his hands and knees, his face on the pillows and his legs spread wide open. With his hole clenching to be filled he whimpers so beautifully for Dean's cock. Cas' stamina is fucking unbelievable. He can pleasure Dean for hours, rimming him, fucking him with his fingers and a cock so long, that Dean thinks he’s never gonna close up again. But when Cas gets fucked by Dean, hard, fast and _more, more, more,_ he always comes untouched, screaming the hunter's name. Meanwhile, Sam is gagging in his room (and smiling happily) because of his "stupidly in love brother and their guardian angel’s too fucking gross love and sex life."


End file.
